


Prying Eyes

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Genderless nameless WoL, M/M, Shameless Smut, a tiny bit of angst, okay more angst as we go, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: The Warrior of Light knows all too well that they're being watched even in the comfort of their inn room. Yet when you need to find sweet release, you decide to ignore it.





	1. Chapter 1

You know the Exarch is watching. You know that Ardbert is watching. And you know Emet is probably watching as well. But you are only human, with needs and desires, and even though you are exhausted, some days, you simply need a bit of pleasure, and sweet release.

You throw the blankets and sheets over your head in a desperate attempt to shield yourself from curious eyes. One hand muffles your soft moans as the other tends to yourself. After a couple minutes, you don't even think about being watched anymore. You just need to climax quickly, then get some sleep.

It feels good. Not as good as having someone to kiss and hold and tumble around the sheets with, but at least you know yourself well enough to get you to the desired state efficiently. Almost there, just a little bit more...

You squeal as the bed sheets are suddenly taken away from you, unveiling your naked body and you hand shoved between your thighs. You try to cover your nudity but he's seen you; the grin on his face says as much.

"Emet what the fuck!" you swear as you lunge forward to retrieve your sheets and shield yourself.  
"My apologies, my dear. Your moans and squirming form alerted me."  
"What do you think I was doing!"

He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. Is he... 

"What now?" he finally asks.  
"What now? I'd appreciate you giving me some space, obviously!"  
"I could think of something else."

You shiver and press yourself against the head of the bed as he sits heavily on the mattress. His pale eyes are glowing with obvious amusement, and you are not sure to like this situation.

"I could offer you some help."  
"Some help?"  
"To relieve yourself."

Your face blushes with the heat of a thousand volcanoes and your choke on your own words. 

"D-do I look like I need help?" you babble. "Especially from you!"  
"Well I would not want to toot my own horn, but I do have a thousand of thousand of years of experience. And I'm willing to share."

You hesitate for a fleeting second, just one short second, but it's plenty enough for him to take advantage of it. You swallow audibly as he sheds his heavy coat, tossing it to the side without any care. As he turns to you, you can feel a knot in your stomach; never before had his face been so expressive, so... human and real.

You gasp as he bends over you, and you make yourself as tiny as possible underneath him. One hand goes to your side and you shiver; you haven't been touched by anyone in too long.

"Sensitive, are we? That is even better," he comments.

You mumble something that dies in your throat as he presses his lips against your neck. He nips at your skin gently, and you can barely feel the hint of his teeth against you, and the soft brush of his silky hair. You sigh and tilt your head to the side to grant him better access. He smirks.

"For someone who didn't want me, you're surprisingly accommodating."  
"Shut up... This means nothing."

He chuckles and you hiss as he sucks your skin in between his lips, nibbling and suckling. Oh, this will leave a mark... You wiggle underneath him and he seems to mind your movements as his free hand catches both your wrists to pin them above your head. Your body jerks against him with the feeling of imminent danger.

"Not to worry. I do not have any ill intentions."

You stifle a sound halfway between a sigh and a chuckle, which turns into an earnest moan as he traces a path from your neck to your clavicle with his tongue. The hand on your side inches in closer to you breast, his fingers gently kneading your flesh.

"What delightful sounds you're making, my dear."

His comment only embarrasses you, and you bite your lower lip to suppress another shameful moan. Oh, you do not want to please him, and he seems the notice as he lets out a disappointed sigh. Yet he does not make further comment, and instead focuses his attentions on your aching chest. His free hand grabs a handful of your soft flesh, while his lips curl around your hardened nipple.

Your body jerks against his and you shudder at the touch. You had no idea he would feel so warm and so... real. He pins you down with his full weight and presses a knee between your legs, making you wiggle in his embrace.

"Impatient, are we?"  
"I was almost done when your showed up," you pout.  
"Let me make it up to you."

He releases your wrists, and both hands are now fondling you, with equal parts of roughness and tenderness, pushing all your buttons just so right. Moans and groans escape your lips without you trying to contain them anymore. He looks at you, his golden eyes almost loving and concerned. The affection in his gaze shakes you to the very core. Why would he nurture that kind of feeling for his enemy?

One hand leaves you chest to trail down your stomach, his touch feather light. As he reaches your arousal, he seems to hesitate.

"Do you want this?" he asks.  
"That is a weird thing to ask now."  
"Answer me."

You swallow and nod. His lips curve into a smile as he nods back, and finally, his fingers touch you where you need it most.

The tiniest moan escapes your lips as your back arches to press you against him. His free arm wraps around your form to keep you close, and his lips find your neck again as he starts circling your aching core.

"You're soaked," he marvels as he feels you.

He circles you faster, making you almost want to beg. But you refuse to lower yourself to that. So instead, you press yourself harder against him, your arms wrapping around his shoulders as you shamelessly spread your legs for him.

"I love how eager you are, my dear hero."

The tip of one finger pokes at your entrance, testing the waters. You steel yourself. 

He pushes a finger in slowly, prodding at your flesh as he discovers you. You suck in a low moan and tremble in his grip. He massages your insides, trying to map your depths. He finds your weak points one after the other, and soon enough, your let out a high pitched cry as a second finger finds your drenched depths.

"E-Emet... !"  
"You won't come so soon, will you? I am far from being done with you."

You cry out as you feel a third finger inside you. As he did before, he maps you once more, pressing here, caressing there, then finally starts pumping his fingers in and out of you at a slow, agonizing pace.

You moan, again and again and again, and wrap your shaking legs around him. Your arms desperately pull him closer, until his face is hovering over yours. You look at him through half lidded eyes and can feel your stomach lurch as you see his expression. He looks...

"In pain...?" you ask in a concerned voice.  
"Ah. 'Tis nothing, my dear."

You hiss as he pumps faster in response. You look at him again, the sadness in his eyes touching you to the very core. Before you can think of anything else, you're kissing him, desperate to erase the hurt on his face. He stops caressing you as you do so, and seems to hesitate. But before you can pull away, he's kissing you back, with desperate intensity.

You moan in his mouth and squeal as he picks up his pace, and sure enough, you can feel your orgasm build up again.

"Ah, Emet, I can't..." you whisper against his lips.  
"Do not hold back."

You grit your teeth, you mind refusing to give in to pleasure given by your enemy, while your whole body longs for desperate abandon. His free hand reaches for your jaw, and he kisses you once more, his tongue searching for yours, his lips and teeth eager to fight you. You groan and moan and shudder, feeling your own body escape your control and slowly slip into a dark, warm abyss that is all but calling your name. Heat pools in your belly and you feel your insides clench around his fingers.

"Come for me, my love."

Before your mind can react to the way he addressed you, your whole body shuts down and shudders as a wave of pleasure washes over you, numbing your thoughts as you cry out in sweet, much needed release. You feel your eyes sting and tear up, and your fingers desperately claw Emet's shoulders, your shaking legs wrapping around him even tighter, refusing to let go of him. You hear him hiss softly as your fingernails dig his skin, but he doesn't comment. Instead, he goes back to nipping and kissing your neck, nuzzling you with the tip of his nose softly.

A moment passes before you can steady your breath, and your body slowly relaxes around his. He gently removes his fingers, making your whine lowly at the loss, and he pulls back to look at you.

"Why the tears?" he asks as his free hand gently wipes your wet cheeks.  
"I don't know... I don't understand. What is this feeling..." you babble as more tears streak down your face. "Why did you call me "my love", and why does it hurt me so?"

He looks at you with an earnest pained look on his face. 

"I apologize. These are words and feelings I should keep to myself."  
"But..."  
"Do not fret, my dear. This isn't the time nor the place."

Your heart somehow aches at the thought of his tortured mind, but your exhausted body betrays you as you start drifting to sleep. The last thing you see is the loving spark in his eyes.

You wake up alone, but somewhat convinced he held you tight all night.


	2. Finding Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find the strength to take a step further in your relationship with Emet-Selch.

You didn't expect it, but after that night, Emet started showing up to your door regularly. And for some reason, it always happened whenever you were starting to feel down and lonely. The sad thoughts would slowly creep up, and before they could choke you, you'd hear him knock at the door. Sure enough, your dark ideas would recede then, and you'd let him lead you to the bed with more enjoyment than you'd ever dare to admit.

However, you were paradoxically comfortable and uncomfortable with him. With the habits came the feeling of being more at ease around him, especially when he was pleasuring you. But until now, he'd never let you touch him in return. You'd tried to voice the guilt you were feeling, but you hadn't been able to find the words. Until tonight. Tonight, you thought to yourself as you looked at your reflection in the mirror, tonight you would tell him.

It doesn't take long for the tell tale knock at the door to reach your ears. It startles you and you almost rush to open the door. His lips curve into a smile when he sees you, and he bows in a dramatic fashion before grabbing your hand to softly kiss your knuckles.

"Good evening, my dear."  
"Hello, Emet."

You move aside to let him in, and close the door behind him. He sits down on your bed and stretches, not unlike a big, old, grumpy house cat. The image brings a smile to your lips, and you shake your head at your own silliness.

"What would you like me to do to you tonight?" he asks as he starts removing his gloves.  
"Actually..." 

He stops and looks at you with a raised eyebrow, curious as to what is going on. You swallow and step in, your hands gently reaching for his.

"I would like to do something different."  
"Already bored of this old man, are you?" he jokes with a low chuckle.  
"To the contrary."

You can see in his eyes that you've made him even more curious. You kneel in front of him and remove his right glove, kissing the tip of each finger one after the other. He doesn't say anything, but you can hear his breathing quicken ever so slightly. You do not dare look at him anymore, as you feel a dark blush creep over your burning cheeks.

"Would you let me take care of you tonight?" you whisper while almost hoping he wouldn't hear you.

His body shudders. The ghost of a smile appears on his lips, and his eyes are almost tender.

"Why would you do that?"  
"Does your body not feel and appreciate pleasure?"  
"It does." 

You nod and chew on your lower lip. He remains silent for a while, and you're ready to give up when his fingers brush against your cheek.

"Would it make you happy?" he finally asks.  
"Yes..."  
"Have at me then." 

You smile as you remove his second glove, treating this hand the same way you did the first one. He then gently cups your face and leans in for a kiss, which you are more than happy to receive. He seems to be taken off guard as you nibble down his lip right away, your tongue eagerly requesting access to his mouth. He feigns resistance for a few seconds, then lets you in with a deep sigh. 

Your hands cling to him as you push his heavy coat past his shoulders. He wiggles his arms out of the sleeves, and throws the garment to the ground without a care. You push his back against the mattress and sit on his lap, your hands already searching for a way past his clothes and to his skin.

"My, my. So impatient, my dear hero," he jokes as your lips go for his jaw and up to his ear.

You wince as pain strikes you like a knife through your head, and your vision blurs.

* * *

_His smile for you is absolutely radiant. Your laugh echoes in the room, and you do not recognize your own voice. He laughs with you, picks you up and spins you. The happiness you feel right this moment is unlike any other._

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Your hand goes to your head as you nod. You're lying, but you refuse to worry him. You try to ignore the genuine concern in his eyes as you resume kissing a path from his jaw to the clavicles you've finally unveiled. He feels stiff against you, and you decide to give this your everything so he can relax once more. 

Your deft hands quickly open his shirt and push it away from his chest. You weren't sure what to expect under all his layers, but his torso is elegantly toned, the top of his chest covered in a thin layer of salt and pepper hair. You kiss your way down to his belt, your hands hesitating for a fleeting second before you start unbuckling it. He whispers your name as he buries one hand in your hair. You hum in appreciation.

You exhale as you finally extract his length from his pants. It is long and hard, and despite Emet's neutral expression, it is throbbing with anticipation. He hisses, and his fingers flex on your scalp as you run your tongue against his tip. You wrap one hand around him, and gently massage him as you get acquainted with his shape and taste. His fingers relax and he caresses your hair tenderly. You take his tip into your mouth in response, and circle him with your tongue, humming in appreciation for his caresses in your hair as you do so. 

"So gentle," he comments. 

Your hand starts moving up and down his length as you dot kisses on his tip, sometimes darting your tongue out to taste him. As a clear drop appears at the top, you lick it clean right away. The taste is slightly salty, but not unpleasant. You pump him faster now, running your tongue on his length randomly. You can feel his pulse quicken between your fingers and decide to take his full length into your mouth. He groans as you do so, and his fingers flex against your scalp once more, but you do not mind.

You copy the slowly increasing rythm of his breathing, one of your hands wrapping around his base to hold him firmly. One of his hands goes to the nape of your neck to toy with your baby hairs. He starts swearing under his breath, and you can barely hear him, but knowing you have this effect on him is making your chest swell with pride. Your free hand goes to your own shirt, and awkwardly tugs at your collar to unfasten it. You quickly wiggle out of your top and press his length against your breast as you keep massaging him. 

You finally find the courage to look at him, and your heart skips a beat. His head is thrown back, and his face only expresses pure pleasure and bliss. Never before have you seen him so relaxed, so real and human. You squeeze him against your skin and he lets out a throaty moan. His eyes snap open as he feels your gaze on him, and his golden irises meet yours. You feel yourself blush once more, but the smile he grants you then is exceptionally warm, almost... loving?

You avert your gaze and focus on your ministrations once more. Pressing him against your chest, you start pumping him faster, and your tongue darts out to lick him everytime his length bobs against your lips. His breathing quickens and hitches in his throat, and his hand on your head starts following your movement, applying the faintest of pressures to encourage you further. You take him in your mouth again and suck gently, drawing a loud moan from him. He's babbling incoherent words now, and sometimes you can hear him whisper your name, but most of his monologue you do not understand. Feeling him get closer and closer to release, you squeeze him against your breast once more, pumping faster and faster.

You brace yourself as you feel his length twitch against you, and sure enough, he reaches his climax and spills his seed all over your chest and neck. You're oddly satisfied as you feel his release trickle down your skin. He's still catching his breath, but as he opens his eyes again to look at you, he quickly gets one of his discarded gloves and uses it to clean you up. You mutter a word of thanks and let him guide you close to him. You sit down on his lap, and he wraps his arms around you, pressing his face against your neck. You bury your hand in his slightly messed up hair, feeling a thin layer of sweat on his skin. On impulse, you press a kiss to his sweaty brow and close your eyes.

* * *

_You catch a glimpse of yourself in a mirror. Your face you cannot recognize, and your belly is large, round, and bursting with life. The front door opens and Emet appears, undoing his collar with a tired sigh. His lips stretch into a radiant smile as he sees you._

* * *

You wince as the pain recedes. Emet is looking at you with a frown.

"What?"  
"This is the second time tonight. What did you see?"  
"I... I couldn't tell you. I didn't understand any of it... It felt... different."  
"... Like a different life?"  
"Yes." 

He sighs and releases you. His left hand goes to your hip to steady you, as the right one brushes against your cheek. He leans in to press a chaste kiss to your lips. You feel a painful knot in your throat.

"Emet... what is it I do not remember? Why do I feel so torn when I look at you, and so lost without you?"  
"One would say it is love, my dear warrior." 

You shake your head.

"No, I've been in love before. This is different."

He sighs heavily, and you can tell by his eyes how conflicted he is.

"I cannot make you remember. That you have to do on your own."  
"Emet, please...."  
"I cannot help you, my dear. I'll only ask one thing of you."  
"What is it?" 

A wave of sadness washes over his face for a fleeting second. His fingers cup your chin as he locks his gaze to yours and whispers against your lips.

"If you cannot remember... at least, do not forget me this time."


	3. Overlap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You long for more intimacy with Emet.

You wake up with a jolt, your body covered in a thin layer of sweat, pulse drumming in your temples, eyes bulging out. You drag a shaking hand over your face, inhaling deeply. Ever since you've become more intimate with Emet, you've also been suffering from horrible nightmares. By the time you wake up, you've forgotten most of it. Yet somehow, the sensation of flames licking your skin remains and haunts you. Your chest is painfully tied with a feeling you haven't been able to identify so far. But it makes your days excruciatingly long and painful, while your nights grant you no rest.

As you start puting on your armor, he gets into your thoughts. Emet. Despite the nightmares, you're happy you're getting closer and closer to him. It's a long process, but you're enjoying it. You do feel some guilt, sometimes, when you wonder what the Scions would think if they knew. But you quickly shake this feeling off, and focus on the much needed relief Emet brings you. The Scions might not understand. But Emet is what you need right now. Nothing else matters.

* * *

The day is pretty uneventful, yet you're absolutely exhausted as you lock the door to your room. He must have known today was rough on you, for he's already here, sitting on your bed, waiting.

"It's unusual for you to enter my room before I can reach it," you comment as you start shedding the heavier parts of your fighting garb.  
"You looked like you needed some comfort today," he replies as he stands up. "I've come to provide."

Somehow, the fact he could be so considerate moves you. You rush into his open arms, burying your face in the fur of his collar.

"There, there," he soothes as he pats your head affectionately.  
"'m sorry," you apologize. "I'm not usually this emotional."  
"'tis fine."

You sigh as his body gently sways with yours, craddling you. Your worries dissolve, and your insecurities retreat, for the time being. You close your eyes to enjoy this moment, and how content it makes you feel. Complete. You idly start rubbing your nose agains his throat, and gently nip his skin. He chuckles.

"Can we do something different today?" you murmur into his ear.  
"What would you like, my dear?"  
"A rejoining of sorts." 

His body stiffens against yours quite noticeably. You feel a knot in your stomach as the possibility of rejection appears. 

"Would you not have me?" you ask in a tiny voice.  
"Is this truly what you want?"  
"Emet... I want everything you have to offer, and then some. I want to go all the way with you. Do you not wish for the same?" 

His eyes are ablaze with obvious conflict. You can tell he wants you. But something is holding him back.

"Am I... not good enough, perhaps?"  
"You are. Despite incomplete, and frail, and a mere empty shard... I would have you all the same, if such is your wish."

* * *

He's different. Focused. Serious. He's always dedicated, but even more so today. Yet there is a coldness about him and his every move. Precise. Surgical. You feel a shiver down your spine. His face is stern, and his eyes almost empty. He does concentrate on everything he does. But you can tell his mind is elsewhere. 

You let him be until you're both completely naked. But as he embraces you, as you feel how tense he is, and his arms around you bring you no warmth nor comfort, you decide to stop it. 

"Emet, please."  
"Is something wrong?" 

His eyes are genuinely concerned, but once again, the light in them is cold. Distant.

"You're not with me right now," you sigh.

He releases you. You wrap your own arms around yourself for comfort.

"Listen," you start and pause to swallow a painful sob. "I know I'm not the person you remember. But I... I still... deserve this, don't I?"  
"Of course you do."

One tear rolls down your cheek, and you swiftly wipe it away, but he's noticed. 

"I was fighting," he explains as he cups your cheek. "Fighting against the similarities I notice, and the memories they brings forth."  
"Should we give up on this?"  
"I do not wish to."  
"But it's not me you want." 

He searches your eyes but you avoid facing him. He sighs heavily, and you gasp as he grabs your hand and presses your palm to his crotch. You yelp in surprise. Oh. He *is* hard. 

"You're doing this to me. Not the memories. Only the longing and yearning for you. And an unhealthy dose of desire."  
"For me?"

He nods. You smile sheepishly. Reassured, he gently pins your wrist down and hovers over you.

"Shall we resume our activities, my dear?"

You nod as he buries his face against your neck, tongue and teeth teasing your sensitive skin. His hands roam your sides, teasing fingertips covering your skin in goosebumps. He moves to straddle you, and you suck in a breath as you feel the hint of his length brushing against your leg. He must have felt it too, for he pauses for a fleeting second, then resumes his kissing, more agressively now. 

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling him close. His lips find your collarbone and nibble on it, before he loses interests and goes for your nipple. A throaty moan escapes you, and his hands fondle your flesh with just enough firmness to make you squirm. He uses his whole body to pin you down and press you into the mattress, and you arch against him, asking for more.

"Emet..."  
"Yes, my dear?"  
"Are you enjoying me? Please, tell me about it."  
"So you're the type to enjoy being talked to, hmm?" 

You don't answer, but the way your body shivers against him says it all.

And he speaks. Oh does he speak. About your body, its strength and its beauty, about your mind, swift and smart, about your spirit, fascinating to him, and the color of your aether, vibrant like no other. His voice is like velvet to your ears, warm and comforting, wrapping around you and touching your very soul. He caresses and kisses and licks everything he can reach, and you feel like he's slowly taking posession of you. Yet you do no mind. You relinquish all control and let him lead.

When finally you feel him rub against you, you tense up for a second. 

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
"Yes..."  
"I'll be gentle." 

He pushes in and you grit your teeth. He feels bigger than you remember, and so hard, but oh so warm and silky. He presses a bit more and inches himself in. You feel your walls stretch to accomodate him, and this pace is torture to you, yet he feels amazing. As he finally hits your deepest point, you feel his breath wash over you and he looks at you with tender, loving eyes.

* * *

_His eyes..._

* * *

"Are you alright, my dear?"  
"I'm fine."

He pulls out and pushes back in sharply. You gasp as a wave of pleasure washes over you, overwhelming your senses. You feel everything much strongly than usual.

"You feel so good..." he murmurs. "So very good.. like home."

You don't know why but your eyes fill up with tears, and you shut them close to hide it.

* * *

_His voice...._

* * *

He settles for a slow but strong rythm, comfortable and pleasant. Your arms and legs are around him, as if to make sure he wouldn't go away. His lips are all over yours, one hand gripping your thigh while the other is lacing his fingers with yours. He moans in unison with you, even though he's swallowing half of the sounds you make into hungry kisses.

* * *

_His hand in yours..._

* * *

His name doesn't leave your lips anymore. He groans and whispers words of praise right into your ear, his grip keeping your shaking body steady. Heat pools and radiates inside you, and you feel lightheaded.

"Let go."

* * *

_"Let go."_

* * *

His voice and your memories merge and overlap, and you scream and call out his name, your whole body clenching around his. He swears under his breath and tightens his grip on you, your two bodies melding so well together.

His body shakes as he meets his release, and you wrap your arms tighter around him, savoring his heavy breathing in your neck and his scent. You brush the tip of your nose against his skin, eyes closed to better appreciate this moment. He pulls away ever so slightly, his golden eyes searching yours. His mouth opens up to speak, but his words don't reach you.

* * *

_Your tears on his skin._

* * *

"E-Emet... !"

* * *

_Anguish on his face._

* * *

"What is this... !"

* * *

_Unbearable heat, wiping everything around you._

* * *

"What is happening!"

* * *

_Your name on his lips and despair in his eyes._

* * *

"Emet!"

* * *

_Your form, limp against his chest._

* * *

"Em... H... Ha..."

* * *

_A smaller body clutched between your arms._

* * *

"Hades..."  
"... What did you say?"

The whirlwind of memories dies out, leaving you confused and lost. His hands cup your face, bathed in tears you hadn't felt, and his distraught eyes are locked to yours. His fingers are shaking on your skin.

"Hades," you repeat carefully, as if your voice might damage his name.

He inhales sharply and presses you against his chest, buries his nose in your tangled hair. You think it's only your imagination at first, but then a second sob joins the first one you heard. He falls apart against you, and his chocking sobs shred your heart to pieces as they echo in the room.

"We had a child..." you whisper. "Didn't we?"

His sobs only get louder, and he clings onto you as if you're the last tangible thing in this world.

The hours pass, and he cries. He cries as if he hasn't in a thousand years.

* * *

Sunlight eventually wakes you up from a deep, dreamless slumber. For the first time, Emet is still here with you in the morning. His fingers are toying with your hair, and his inquisitive golden eyes dive into yours. 

"Morning..."   
"Morning." 

You sigh and blush ever so slightly. This feels weird.

"These memories..." you start after licking your dry lips. "Are they accurate?"  
"Yes."  
"Will I remember more?" 

It's his turn to sigh. He sits up, pondering.

"You're incomplete... you can only remember fragments of what you've been. Regaining your form and full memory is impossible for you. However..."

He turns towards you with an awkward, but sincere smile on his face.

"I sure am happy I was among the shards of memories you've been able to grasp."

* * *

Time has passed and you have made the most of it. Every night, despite knowing this romance would only end up in tears, you've tangled with Emet in your bedsheets, without an ounce of regret. But as the final day, the final fight, the final struggle comes, as you watch his form waver and fade before you, you need to ask him. 

"My name, my real name, what was it?"  
"I have shared a lot with you, my dear. But this is something I will keep to myself. As a way to keep you with me. Pray forgive my selfishness."

You nod and your heart breaks as he disappears forever, leaving you with the task of remembering him. That he lived.


End file.
